


Crushing the Crushes

by voidfruit



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiration and collaboration combine to create a hopeless stir of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing the Crushes

“Uhf. Come up here,” Lomadia murmured under her breath as she pulled a very dozy NanoSounds from the cellar.

The girl and Lalna had both come visiting, with bargains to get their luggages back. Swooping in on their jetpacks and hang gliders… like the owls and how they always flocked to roost at the ends of the days. The crimson sunset from the high trees and the warm winds caressing the nests.

NanoSounds was a very graceful and seemingly skilled flyer, even with the jetpack on. She rose only when she required more altitude, and kept her glider steady in the winds. It would have been able for Lomadia to ride alongside her with her broom, and the two could have held a conversation – that is, if Nano wanted to…

The scientist, however, was a reckless sot whose flying contraption shuddered and wavered in the wind. “From Point A to Point B,” he had dismissed Lomadia’s chiding. She knew him as a sort of ally figure from the past, as he would help her with machinery and piping back on Owl Island, but the two had not spoken since the worlds had changed. Now, instead of a brother, he was more of an unknown cousin.

Lomadia turned the drunken NanoSounds over her back as she clasped a hand over her’s, making sure the woman was secure as she scaled the ladder in front of them. NanoSounds’ hand were warm, probably a side effect from the wine, and as Lomadia went back to holding her in the bride-over-threshold pose, she could see the rosiness in Nano’s cheeks, as well.

Who knew that the girl would be so weak to the alcohol? And _wine_ , of anything. Probably one of the weakest brews she had made. NanoSounds had had merely a few sips of the purple beverage before becoming tipsy, slurring her words and trying to kiss Lomadia on the cheek… er, not that Lomadia minded. Nano’d passed out shortly after that, with only a few more glasses.

Lomadia carried NanoSounds into the cherry wooden house and carefully rolled her out of her own arms onto her bed. The mattress was a lot taller and wider than Nano, as was Lomadia, so the bed accommodated her quite nicely. Her fine black hair was splayed in a halo-like crown around her head, a lock in her mouth.

Lomadia frowned, taking the hair out of Nano’s mouth and dabbing a spot of dirt away from her cheek. She traced a swirl of flux on her hand, studying the magic. Lomadia wasn’t as experienced in Thaumcraft as she was with Witchery, at least for the moment, so she couldn’t read or rid NanoSounds’ flux. Still… it was interesting to look at, the different shades of purple and violet and mauve. All sort of blended together over the texture…

Lomadia remembered a conversation she’d had with NanoSounds not too long ago, as she had made her way around to Lomadia’s house to ask for assistance with Witchery.  
She hadn’t seemed too concerned with flying, or circle magic, or familiars, but rather poppits and curses. She seemed quite nervous as she talked and fidgeted around with the back of her collar as she explained what she wanted knowledge of poppits for, exactly.

“Just to, you know, have them by my side if I needed them. I was… interested in how they worked, and I wondered if you could help me, being great at Witchery and all.”

The compliment struck Lomadia between the eyes. “Great?”

“You specialize in it, I think you’re at least one of the top Witchery pros,” NanoSounds broke into a smile.

Lomadia didn’t feel like a pro. She felt like a novice, with all the work and little reward for tasks. You had to gather so many ingredients, and get them together perfectly, less it all went up in smoke.

But the two started to study together, Lomadia giving NanoSounds tips on potion brewing and circle magic, having conversations that lasted long into the night. One particular time, when it was too cold and dark for Nano to travel back to Panda Labs, she had stayed the night, cuddling with Lomadia under the blankets.

NanoSounds was so excitable about life, interested and always worked hard to learn new things. She was powerful, with her flux and also, her bazooka that she and Lalna had made, but was always stopping to admire a squirrel, or a small bird, or some form of adorable creature. She had this sort of affinity with the world, and, Lomadia hated to admit, but for the first time in her life, she felt as if she could talk to someone besides the owls. Sure, there was Nilesy, but they led separate lives. He had friends with Rythian and Zoeya, and while being someone Lomadia wouldn’t hesitate to confide her life in, the relationships between her and him was somehow… not quite the same as the relationship between her and NanoSounds.

The feelings weren’t quite the same. Of course there was friendship in both, but with NanoSounds… maybe something more?

Nilesy trotted down the stairs. “Nano’s here again?” He must have flown using his Force boots to the roof and gotten inside from there, since Lomadia didn’t seem to remember him entering the front door.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“She really likes being around here, you know.”

“Hm?” Lomadia peeped, intrigued.

“I was talking to her the other day,” Nilesy mentioned, “she said something about thanking you… getting together some time for non-Witchery stuff.”

“Oh,” Lomadia responded. ‘Oh’ was the only thought she could manage. Spending time with Nano was one of the greatest joys she had. She felt her cheeks flush and put a pleasant smile back on.

“Something wrong?” Nilesy asked, walking closer to give Fishbone a welcomed stroke.

“What? No! No, no. Just… I dunno.”

Nilesy listened.

“I’m glad Nano’s happy, is all.”

He smiled. “Ohh, Lomadia,” he teased, “you like her, huh?”

“Of course I like her, Nilesy.”

“No, like. _Like_ like her,” he prodded.

“What?” Lomadia felt her cheeks flush further, trying to keep a non-bothered face.

“You like Nano,” he chided.

“Don’t be childish,” she scolded.

Nilesy raised his eyebrows, giving her a chance to tell him different.

Lomadia paused. She pursed her lips, furrowed her eyebrows. Tapped her right hand impatiently on her knee.

Nilesy blinked, expectantly.

“Okay! Okay, okay, okay,” Lomadia blurted out, cringing. “I have a big gay crush on Nano, okay? You happy? But you-“

Nilesy held up his hands smugly and smiled, as Lomadia jabbed a finger at him.

“Of course I won’t tell her,” he promised.

“Good.”

“ _You_  will.”

Lomadia’s eyes grew wide. “What?!”

“You have to tell her!”

“No! Are you crazy?” She drew out her syllables in emphasis.

“It’s so cute!”

“No, you don’t understand!” Lomadia said, pulling back on her hair nervously. “It’s really gay,” she murmured, blushing.

“But it’s SO CUTE, you guys would make the perfect couple,” Nilesy commentated, his voice as if he was playing with one of the kittens.

“Noooo,” Lomadia moaned. “I’m too awkward, Nilesy.”

“You’re the best,” Nilesy sternly remarked, looking up to meet her gaze.

Lomadia’s chewed on her bottom lip, anxiously. How would she even start out? “You know I only told you this because you’re my best friend, right?” She asked.  
Nilesy smiled. “I know.”


End file.
